Age 2248 (RDW)
Age 2248 is a significant year in the ROBLOX Doctor Who ''universe, as it is the year that Commander_One's [[ROBLOX Doctor Who Series 1|''ROBLOX Doctor Who]] begins for the 13th Doctor. Events A Dalek Situation * The 13th Doctor repairs his TARDIS. * The Doctor lands on a Dalek fleet. ** The Doctor escapes and goes on more travels. The Man In the Pandorica * The 13th Doctor lands at Stonehenge. ** The 13th Doctor rescues a man trapped inside the Pandorica. Afterlife * The 13th Doctor accidentally lands on Darillium. ** He then lands on Earth. * The 13th Doctor remembers the deaths of his companions. * A TARDIS hits the Doctor and he is knocked out briefly. ** The Doctor crawls into the TARDIS to analyse his wound. *** Before he has the chance to do so, he is teleported to a strange building. Rose Tyler * The Doctor finds out he has been transported to a prison of some sort. * The Doctor has a phone call with Rose Tyler. ** The call is interrupted by an unknown caller. * The Doctor escapes the prison with a Guest's Vortex Manipulator. ** He arrives at Earth. ** The Vortex Manipulator is lost half way and is dropped to Rose, who is currently on Dalek Ship-703. * The Doctor passes out in front of the unknown caller. Battle of the Daleks * The Doctor talks to the unknown caller. * Rose calls the Doctor. * The Doctor uses his TARDIS key to go to his TARDIS. ** The Doctor crashes into the Dalek fleet. ** The Doctor finds Rose. ** Rose takes evidence of the Daleks' plans. ** The Doctor stops the laser on the ship that is pointing towards the Earth. ** The Doctor programs the laser to destroy the fleet. * The Daleks arrive to the console area. ** The Doctor attempts to flee into the TARDIS with Rose but is shot in the back by a Dalek. ** They leave the unknown caller in the console room. ** He attempts to fly the TARDIS but stumbles. ** The Doctor begins to regenerate but the TARDIS absorbs all the energy of the regeneration. ** The unknown caller breaks into the TARDIS and locks the doors. ** The unknown caller regenerates. ** The Doctor collapses into a chair but wakes up some time later as the TARDIS enters the Time Vortex. Year of the Doctor * The Doctor is put on trial for violating the rules of time. * It is revealed that by the Doctor reflecting the laser it caused a rupture in another timeline. * The unknown caller is against the Doctor in the trial because he attempted to abandon him in Battle of the Daleks. * The Doctor is sentenced to be trapped in a future incarnation's body. * The Doctor's current body is held in a coma by the School of Time Lords. * The Doctor stays on Earth for a year (Age 2249). Category:Age Timeline